Diamond Leggings
Basic Information Diamond Leggings are the leg-covering parts of the Diamond Armor set and reduce the damage your player character legs would take from Creatures' attacks - or from physical attacks dealt by melee Weapons of other players or Explosives when PvP is enabled on the game world or player claim (by default). Diamond Leggings offer 80 defense points when equipped in the leg armor equipment slot. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn; instead, your Diamond Leggings will be worn invisibly, while you can select Costumes trousers (some of which may look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. Diamond Armor is the fourth (tier) armor-type that you can craft or obtain in Creativerse. How to obtain Like all armor in Creativerse, Diamond Leggings can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after unlocking their crafting recipe for free by obtaining or crafting Iron Leggings. Diamond Armor parts can rather often be obtained from Things either by killing them or taming them, then feeding them their exact favorite type of Food and then harvesting from these Thing Pets. Th'ang is an Idol Event Creature that will also provide players with Diamond Armor parts rather often, but only after it has been tamed, fed with its favorite type of Food and can then be harvested from. When killed, Th'ang will only rarely drop Ghost Loot bags instead with occasional Obsidian Armor parts inside as well as random useful stuff and Pumpkiru Candy. This Candy is a Trade Item that can be traded for Halloween-specific items, Costumes and rare Recipes from the Pumpkirus that only appear at night during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign - the seasonal Halloween event that lasts for ca. one month. The Store of Creativerse does not offer any actual armor parts, but only Costumes instead that do not provide any defense points. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Diamond Leggings can be unlocked for free by crafting or obtaining Iron Leggings. Iron Armor parts like Iron Leggings can occasionally be found in Diamond Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Corrupted Blocks, mainly on Corrupted Stone, Corrupted Leaves or Corrupted Dirt like on the Corruption layer deep underground, but only in complete darkness. How to craft To craft a pair of Diamond Leggings, you'll need: * 1x Corruption Dust, either looted or pet-harvested from any Corrupted Creature; either a Corrupted Pigsy, a Corrupted Leafi, a Corrupted Chizzard, a Corrupted Miru, a Corrupted Rockster or the Thing. Occasionally, "summonable" Idol Event Creatures and Halloween-specific Ghost Creatures will also drop Corruption Dust when killed. * 2 Twines, made from Vines or Sinews in a Processor * 2 Rambeau Tufts, obtained by killing or taming and then pet-harvesting from blue goat-like Rambeaus that mainly spawn in Mountains on Peakstone during day and night * 2 Diamond (Bars) made in a Forge from Diamond Ore that can be extracted from Diamond Nodes mainly found on the Lava layer underground. Diamond Nodes can also be made from Coal Nodes * 2 Tempered Iron Bars made in a Forge from Iron Bars, which in return are smelted in a Forge from Iron Ore that can be extracted from Iron Nodes mainlf found on the Stalactite layer underground Crafting or taking Diamond Leggings is the unlocking requirement of the crafting recipe for Lumite Leggings from the Lumite Armor set, which is currently the best type of Armor in Creativerse. Crafting (or obtaining) all 4 parts of Diamond Armor at least once is the objective of the Quest "Diamond in the Rough". This quest is unlocked by completing the quest "Iron Will". After completing this quest, you'll be rewarded with 20 Diamond bars, 1 Diamond Sword and 1 placeable Diamond Treasure Chest; plus this quest will also add to the Armorer Badge. Completion of the quest "Diamond in the Rough" will then unlock the quest "Lumite's Might". How to use Armor parts will automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldron, leggings) is currently equipped. Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. This will place the new armor part into its according armor-slot next to your character's model, while the formerly worn armor-piece will be put into your inventory in return. Armor, when worn, will protect your player character from the impact of physical hits from creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. It will not protect your player character from falling damage, drowning, environment afflictions or any elemental damage. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. When a piece of armor has lost all durability, it will fall apart and leave the respective body-part unprotected. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Armor Category:Crafted Category:Quest Objectives Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest